No es lo mismo
by Harry Hale
Summary: Que hubiese vuelto no significaba que era aquel al que había perdió y mucho menos que fuera totalmente suyo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

¿Existía una palabra que pudiera describir la enorme felicidad que sentía?, porque sí, en ese momento estaba más que feliz.

Y era gracias a él.

─ No soy tu Steve.

Fue lo que dijo cuando lo encontró del otro lado de su puerta, pero ¿por qué no podía serlo?, si lucía igual que el Steve que se sacrificó por las personas hacía ¿cuánto? ¿una semana?, sí, tal vez.

─ Tu Steve está congelado en el hielo.

¿Y que más daba?, lo tenía con ella y era lo único que de verdad le importaba.

─ Creo que te debo un baile.

Feliz de la vida, Peggy corrió a encender la radio por donde pasaban una canción romántica, se pegó a él y bailaron.

Solo bailaron.

* * *

¿Por qué no podía ser el mismo Steve?, la pregunta que se hizo al principio volvía cada vez con más frecuencia.

Notó que era más serio y a la vez más relajado, tenía la mirada de alguien que había visto y perdido demasiado, se sentía rara cuando mencionaba cosas del futuro del que venía, pero sonreía porque la felicidad de tenerlo a su lado era más grande.

¿Por qué no podía ser el mismo Steve?, Peggy se rió cuando le dijo que Howard Stark, el hombre que parecía enamorado de su trabajo, se casaría y tendría un hijo al que llamaría Tony.

─ ¿Quieres apostar?

─No sería justo, tú sabes lo que va a pasar.

Entonces sus hermosos ojos azules se oscurecían de agonía y ella podía sentir como esta le aplastaba el pecho.

* * *

¿Por qué no podía ser el mismo Steve?, ella negaba con la cabeza y sonreía, contenta, al oírle hablar de un tal Clint Barton, que era hábil con las flechas, no podía creer que existieran dioses y que uno de ellos fuera amigo suyo, ¿cómo lo llamó? ¿Thor?, el dios del trueno amigo del super soldado, tenía que admitir que no sonaba tan loco.

─ Tony, el hijo de Howard, tiene un traje de metal, lo llamamos Iron Man─ explicó mientras le mostraba un dibujo en su cuaderno─. También está Hulk, su nombre es Bruce, pero se expuso a rayos gama y se convierte en una enorme bestia verde.

─ Definitivamente ellos no son los Comandos Aulladores─ comentó─. Todos son hombres, ¿dónde están las chicas?

Algo le dijo que quizá no debió preguntar, porque ni siquiera encontró una palabra que pudiera describir el dolor que desfiguró la mirada de su amado.

No podía ser cierto.

* * *

─ La cena está lista, cielo─ anunció Carter, entrando a la habitación y encontrando al Capitán sentado en la cama, dándole la espalda.

─ En un segundo voy─ fue la escueta respuesta, antes de salir de ahí, Peggy notó como es que él metía una especie de fotografía dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche.

¿Qué podía ocultar?

* * *

─ Ya vengo─ dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo y salía de la casa, tan pronto estuvo segura que estaba lejos, Peggy, ni corta ni perezosa, se dirigió a la habitación que llevaban un mes compartiendo, abrió el cajón y solo encontró el cuaderno de dibujo y los lápices de colores de Steve. Ese cuaderno que cuidaba con tanto recelo.

Lo sacó y comenzó a pasar las páginas, había dibujos de todas esas personas de las que habló, incluso encontró el de una criatura grande y color purpura que Steve dibujó de forma que pareciera que se desvanecía, y en la esquina escribió _Juego Final_, ella no sabía a que se refería, así que lo ignoró, apretó la mandíbula involuntariamente cuando la siguiente página reveló el retrato de una mujer. Y no era solo uno, la mitad del cuaderno estaba inundado de dibujos sobre ella, bailando ballet, disparando un arma, llorando, cargando un bebé…

El cuaderno se le resbaló y cayó, el golpe sonó seco contra el suelo de madera, entonces un montón de fotografías se salieron de entre las páginas. Fotografías claras y a todo color.

El hijo de Howard, Tony, aparecía junto a Steve, lo reconoció por los dibujos y por el parecido con su amigo, estaba otro tipo, alto y rubio con sonrisa bobalicona sujetando un martillo, ese debía ser Thor, el siguiente tenía el cabello rubio tirándole al castaño, sus ojos grises se mantenían serios a pesar que sonreía y apuntaba con flechas hacia quien quiera que tomaba la fotografía, sin duda se trataba de Clint, junto a él se encontraba un hombre que parecía que se encorvaba, sonriendo incomodo y de rizos morenos. Banner.

Y ahí estaba ella, el cabello pelirrojo lo llevaba corto sobre los hombros, su escultura se acentuaba con el traje ajustado que traía puesto, los ojos verdes desprendían confianza en sí misma y recelo de cualquiera que no fuera de su círculo, sus facciones eran hermosas y Peggy, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió increíblemente celosa de otra mujer que quizá ni siquiera había nacido todavía.

Con manos temblorosas tomó otra fotografía que revelaba a la misma mujer, su cabello pelirrojo se había ido, dándole paso a un rubio platino, en sus brazos sostenía un bebé, pequeño y rubio.

_"No, no, no…"_

La siguiente era donde aparecían los tres, Steve dormía en un sofá junto al bebé que parecía de mayor edad y ella aparecía acariciándoles el cabello con un gesto cargado de cariño.

_"Imposible"_

La última le destruyó el corazón, era una de esas típicas fotos familiares, donde aparecía el papá, en este caso Steve, _su_ Steve, con una barba corta que lo hacía ver sumamente atractivo, cargando a su hija, una niñita que no pasaba del año, tenía el cabello rubio y unas abundantes pestañas protegían sus ojos azules, después estaba la mamá, la misma mujer de antes, aunque ahora llevaba el cabello largo atado en una coleta alta, era pelirroja de nuevo, pero las puntas relucían en un rubio platino, y cargaba a un niño de no más de cinco años, también rubio y con ojos azules.

Rubios y ojiazules. Como Steve.

Tragó duro cuando escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrarse.

─ ¿Peggy?

─ En la habitación─ logró que su voz sonara normal.

─ Traje tarta de la pastelería de la esquina…─ informó mientras entraba, pero paró en seco al verla, fotografías en mano.

─ ¿Qué se supone que significa esto, Steven?

Lo había llamado por su nombre, estaba muy enfadada. Él no contestó.

─ ¿No piensas decir nada?

─ ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

¿Hablaba en serio?

─ ¿Que qué quiero que me digas?, obviamente quiero saber quién es ella, quienes son estos niños.

La mirada de Steve se entristeció.

─ Ya sabes quienes son, Peg.

Claro que lo sabía, pero quería que él se lo dijera.

─ Son mis hijos, y ella es mi esposa.

El corazón de Carter se estrujó.

─ ¿Entonces que haces aquí?

Steve se sentó en la cama y se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos.

Peggy esperó, lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que él comenzó a hablar, resultaba que ella, Natasha, estaba muerta, que se sacrificó por una _gema del infinito_, vaya a saber Dios padre que era eso, y que él necesitaba aclararse las ideas, que, en el futuro, no había pasado ni cinco minutos desde que se marchó, aunque ahí ya llevaban más de un mes.

─ ¿Y cuánto tiempo pensabas quedarte? ¿eh? ¿hasta cuando volverías a por tus hijos?

Steve sonrió ante la mención de los niños.

─ Él niño se llama James, como Bucky, Alexei James, y la niña es Noah.

La sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro cuando le contó que, de quedarse, tendrían hijos. ¿Por qué dejaba de sonreír?, tendrían hijos juntos ¿cuál era el problema?

─ No puedo tenerlos, Peggy.

─ ¿Por qué no?

_"¿Por qué nos niegas la posibilidad de ser padres, juntos?"_

─ Alek y Noah esperan por mí, tus hijos todavía no existen y yo no puedo dejar a los míos.

_"Tus hijos"_

─ Lo hiciste al venir.

Sin decir más, se puso de pie y lo único que tomó fueron las fotografías y el cuaderno.

─ Lo siento mucho, Peggy, lamento mucho haber venido, pero sé que encontrarás a alguien que sea lo bastante bueno─ _"tu eres lo bastante bueno"_. La besó en la mejilla y salió por la puerta.

¿Por qué no podía ser el mismo Steve?, ese que solo la quería a ella.

* * *

**Nueva Jersey, 1970.**

Howard dejó caer un folder lleno de papeles en su escritorio.

─ ¿Qué es esto?

─ La piedra en nuestro zapato─ contestó su amigo, Peggy abrió el folder y tomó aire ruidosamente cuando una fotografía delante de ella reveló a cierta mujer que conocía muy bien.

─ ¿Quién es?

─ Natalia Romanova, la mejor Viuda Negra del programa soviético de Rusia, es la estrella de su nación por sus récords, nadie ha logrado batirlos desde que se entrenaba.

¿Natalia? ¿no dijo Steve que se llamaba Natasha?

─ ¿Cómo es que sigue tan joven?

─ Está mejorada biotecnológica y psicotecnológicamente, además, le inyectaron algo de suero del super soldado─ explicó Stark.

Eso lo explicaba todo, así que la nueva mujer de Steve era una especie de mercenaria rusa mejorada.

─ ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?

─ Pararla, ha huido de la KGB varias veces, pero siempre la atrapan, es una espía de elite, una asesina, créeme Peggy, no cualquiera puede hacerle frente. Donde pone el ojo, pone la bala.

─ Envía a alguien a que se encargue del problema.

─ Ya lo hice, nadie vuelve jamás.

Peggy suspiró con cansancio.

_"Ay, Steve"_

─ Déjala en paz, por el momento. Ya llegará alguien que pueda con ella.

No valía la pena, después de todo, que a _Natalia_ le pasara nada no significaba que Steve, su Steve, dejara de amarla a ella y a sus hijos para volver a su lado.

* * *

**Holaaaa, sí, adivinaron, otra historia que tenía guardada y que no sé como escribí, si con el one-shot no les quedó claro, soy 100% Romanogers y 100% Evansson.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme saber sus opiniones con un bello y sensual review, esos que alimentan mi alma. En el último dialogo de Peggy, ¿a quien creen que se refiere?, los amo. **

**Entonces… ¿review? ¿no? Ok.**

**Harry.**


End file.
